


Draco Malfoy Is So

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Harry Potter & Ron Weasley Friendship, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Pre-Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 04:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: He's so... Harry and Ron both know he's something, that's for sure, but what?Oneshot/drabble





	Draco Malfoy Is So

Draco Malfoy sauntered by the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. He didn't spare a look at any of them, but the smug grin he wore as he talked to his friends told Harry and Ron all they needed to know. God, they hated him. 

"Urgh." Harry said. "Draco Malfoy is so--"

"I know!" Ron interrupted. 

"--hot."

"--annoying!"

Ron turned to stare at him. What. What did he just say?

Harry stared back. 

"...he's hot."

I mean. He was. But still.

Harry was weird.


End file.
